User talk:Dhalia
Welcome! Adding Website Into article Hi, Why did you add a website called http://www.hulu.com/stakes into the Hermes Conrad article? You are not supposed to spam links so was this an accident or did you mean to do this? Just confirm it was an accident and try not to do this again. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :No idea how that got in there, don't know what it is, thanks for fixing it! -- Dhalia 19:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't think you would have. It was from your edit though. Maybe you accidentally copied and pasted it without meaning to. Anyway, keep up the good work, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Moving Articles Feel free to move articles to their correct names. I think you can do it. Do it yourself, don't bother asking anyone else to do it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh... I assumed it was an op thing. I didn't know I could do that... -- Dhalia 17:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Any autoconfirmed user can do it. That is users who have edited a dew times on any wiki. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) my refrences and goofs woah whoever this is what did you do to your goof section in put your head on my shoulders and my refrence in wipe castle. stop getting rid of my things!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sincerely (Phillip J. Fry 01:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) :Calm down there. As for your reference in Put Your Head on My Shoulders it may not be a goof, as Nixon takes a Robot body, not a Human one. Maybe Hermes should have found a Robot body, eh? :As to Wipe Castle all I did was clean it up and make it more legible. Not sure what you are upset about. -- Dhalia 01:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) actually that makes a hell of alot of sense why did he need his body a cool robot's like the one who fought bender in the last fight in Raging Bender the one being controlled by the guy who looks like a fly Creating Pages When creating pages, can you please remember to add a few things. #Infoboxes. These help add information. #Categories. These help readers to locate other characters or things of the same nature. e.g. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :That's fantastic, I was just coming to ask you how to do that. You are really on top of things! While we're talking about this, can we change "Planet lives on" to just "Planet"? If there is a planet the person lived on previously, we can mention that, but "planet lives on" isn't the best way to state it. -- Dhalia 19:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done. I think that Joey, one of the other admins, is going to make it so that an unfilled parameter of the infoboxes will just dissappear. I have asked him again recently but I think that he will do. I will try again though. It will look better then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) space pilot 3000 listen sorry but did you touch the plot on Space Pilot 3000? I am still working on it. i was up late doing that for two weeks let me finish it please. :Yes, I did. I corrected your spelling and grammar and added links for you. -- Dhalia 22:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks i was tired and hyped up on red bull. (Phillip J. Fry 22:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC)) 1974 It was when he was born august ninth 1974. i saw every episode when they tell it. in the luck of the fryrish check it. :Please show me where. Here is the script for The Luck of the Fryish, all is says is "Old New York; The Past". http://www.imsdb.com/transcripts/Futurama-Luck-Of-The-Fryrish.html -- Dhalia 02:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Have you ever used IRC? It is here: http://java.freenode.net/. Just type in your username into Nickname and Solardragon into channel and we can talk about the wiki or anything else if you want. Feel free anytime. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC)